


Winning or Losing

by CactusBlue



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sid Carter is smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBlue/pseuds/CactusBlue
Summary: The door opened to reveal Sgt Goodfellow and Sidney Carter. The inspector let out a groan at the sight of his visitor, “What is it Carter.”Sid turned and nodded at the Sgt before taking a step in the room and closing the door behind him.
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Winning or Losing

The day had been long, for the last three days they’d been trying to solve the murder of a local artist and had spent all of today running around after a suspect. Due to the tiring day, inspector Sullivan had retreated to his office and taken a moment to sit back in his chair and think of how the world would be better without criminals. 

In that kind of world he wouldn’t be running after suspects or even listening to the insane ramblings of a crime solving priest and his group of misfits. 

Right as he was imagining how great the world could have been, there was a knock on the door. He sighed, “Yes, who is it.” 

The door opened to reveal Sgt Goodfellow and Sidney Carter. The inspector let out a groan at the sight of his visitor, “What is it Carter.” 

Sid turned and nodded at the Sgt before taking a step in the room and closing the door behind him, “Well Inspector I’m here to invite you to a party at Montague house, it’s Mrs Ms birthday and lady F is planning a surprise for her. Of course we’d want to have our favourite inspector with us.” He drew closer as he spoke, finishing the sentence with a wink. 

The inspector felt his cheeks flush at the smooth mannerisms of Carter. The man always had a way with his actions that let to women fawning at him, it seemed that he had a similar affect on the inspector. He cleared his throat to distract from the pink on his cheeks, “Yes well that’s a lovely thing for lady Felicia to do.” 

Sid laughed, “Hah yeah well she just wants a party.” 

The inspector never spent much time with Carter, only really when solving murders with the father getting entwined within them, but the man had a way of making Sullivan’s stomach wobbly. This was something that he tried his best not to think about, better to repress that rather than explore it. Who knows where it could lead, he’d certainly not like to find out. “Yes, well I’m afraid that I’m quite busy at the moment and will be unable to make any social events for a while. After this case I think I’ll just want to sleep for a while.” 

The smile on Sids face grew, “What, like some fairy princess that sleeps for a thousand years? Looking for true loves kiss is it?” His smile turned to a smirk as one eyebrow quirked, Sullivan knew what he was implying. Sid was playing a game with him, and judging by the growing redness on the inspectors face as well as the growing smirk on Carters, he knew he was winning. 

Carters face told him all he needed to know, sometimes it’s ok to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I wrote this in the car so it isn’t amazing


End file.
